100 Theme Challenge
by MikoYami1
Summary: Small Drabbles of my OC and Itachi
1. Dancing Night (AU)

Title: Dancing Night (Uncreative and cliche along with this story...might try another approach)  
Pair: Itaoc (ItaYuki)  
Commission (for): N/A  
Theme: 1. Dance art/100-Writing-Prompts-Challenge-330099896?q=favby%3Amikoyami%2F43103825&amp;qo=5  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Hinted sex  
Summary: N/A  
World: AU  
Chapters: dabble  
Status: complete  
Date started: 5/9/13  
Date Finished:5/9/13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes this is aweful don't judge I wanted to write something and I took on this 100 prompt challenge :thumb330099896: art/100-Writing-Prompts-Challenge-330099896?q=favby%3Amikoyami%2F43103825&amp;qo=5 my offer still stands I will take request journal/poll/ but you also have to be a watcher, only one request person(unless I say otherwise) and one theme for writing, if the theme you want is taken you must choose another, and you cannot chose past themes dancing is crossed off the list. Just mention in my poll so I can keep track

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It felt like he was dancing with her at times as she lay underneath him, panting the softness of her body near her naked skin. The soft crease of her touch it was satisfying, their movements matching the pace of their breathing. He moved closer to her and kissed her soft skin, her body moved with the rhythm of his kisses.

Her breast heaving up and down slowly, his hands glided around her. The white sheets that surrounded them sticky with sweat, his fingers glided on her lips shutting them like a zipper as he looked at her. Her hair sprawled spread everywhere surrounding her like a dark, her red lips parted once again, and ash eyes staring innocently at him.

He closed his eyes as imagined the deed they were doing. It was beautiful, forbidden and passionate. Like dancing, the forbidden dance of love, tango in the most seductive way. He breathed in the scent of apple she normally carried with her. It was intoxicating, tempting he moved her hands to touch his body leading her on the dance.

They rhythm of their breaths and their fast pacing heart beat being the only beat, the sound of the sheets shifting with their body making this exotic dance more tempting. Just their bodies in the movement with one another were enough to make this dance complete.

He stared at her and kissed the wedding band around her finger, his eyes lingering on the ring before he shifted his gaze to her eyes. Yuki Hunnutsuka was his only dance partner now, the only one he needed in life. He gave her rare smile as they continued their dance the only one lovers would know about it.


	2. Treat Her Right (Canon)

Title: Treat her right  
Pair: Itaoc (ItaYuki)  
Commission (for):N/A  
Theme: 2. Treat  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: G  
Warning: N/A  
Summary: N/A  
World: Canon  
Chapters: Dabble  
Status: complete  
Date started: 5-11-12  
Date Finished: 5-11-12  
Disclaimer: I donâ€™t own Naruto  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a treat to see her smile, not rare but it was a treat. Her plump lips always curving up, eyes that crinkled just a bit. It was small curve but a smile none the less beautiful red lips seemed show off her beauty even more when she smiled.

Her smiles were the only thing he would really want from her, she was what proved to him you could be strong even coming from unhappy environment. He would tease her, just to see he pout, so he could make her smile. It was something he would never admit though, he was too much of an ass for that.

Still now he had to share the smile with another man. An Akatuski member none the less, the man saw the smile a lot more than he did. He was the cause of a lot more of her tears and pain than anybody he didn't want her near him, after all he knew she was in a world of hurt.

Why didn't he stop her from getting close to the man that was destined to break her heart, leave her destoried in the wind and maybe ruin her smile? He knew the man knew how to treat her right, that the man was able to make her smile like nobody else could. He knew that Akatsuki member was her everything her little treat for living such a harsh childhood.

Ian leaned back on his chair as he let out some toxic smoke, he watched the couple from the cabin window taking the last of evening light. Her black hair scattered on the Uchiha's shoulder as she leaned her head closer to him. Itachi's head resting on hers, they looked at peace.

Ian sighed, the Uchiha knew how to treat her right, but for how long.


	3. Memories (AU)

Title: Memories  
Pair: Itaoc (ItaYuki)  
Commission (for):N/A  
Theme: 3. sand( art/100-Writing-Prompts-Challenge-330099896  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: G  
Warning: N/A  
Summary: N/A  
World: AU  
Chapters: Dabble  
Status: complete  
Date started: 5-13-12  
Date Finished: 5-13-12  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

This is so cheesy –falls- would you goes like some Nacho's –holds up Nacho's. Anyway this is cheesy and I hate cheesy but this the best I could come up with I ItaYuki ;A; as most of you guessed an epilogue for Attraction can't be bought art/Attraction-Cant-Be-Bought-Chapter-One-329870290 read here. Miko why no finish it -.0 I will I will burn down the village if I don't finish it. I is Godzilla. –Itachi walks away with Yuki's soda-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuki held the jar of sand glass to heart. She knew it was stupid to keep sand from her vacation but it was a memory really. She swirled the glass around and leaned back on the wall near the window overlooking the city of Tokyo. It was a beautiful night peaceful and breath taking.

She glanced in at the room she sat in and smiled placing her hand on her stomach. It was a purple room, decorated nicely with baby decoration. Stuffed animals corned nicely one side of the room, the other corner diapers, baby bottles and other things an expecting mother had and who could forget the crib.

Yuki smiled widen as she rubbed her stomach and stared at the small jar of sand it was small, just a slight bigger than her thumb with a small sand dove on top. She got it while she was with Itachi touring the beach of Tahiti. Her husband just chuckled a bit and created their memories of the trip.

The black sand on the bottom was the hard ship of the marriage when he use to ignore her, the gold part was present that they will have dark times but he always be there for her and the sand dove on the top Yuki found by breaking a sand dollar was just the hope for a better future.

"Looks like I got my wish," Yuki said smiling placing the jar of memoires, hopes and love on table. She stroked her belly and left the room to go great her husband.


	4. Salt In The Wound (Canon)

Title: Salt on the wound  
Pair: Itaoc (ItaYuki)  
Commission (for):N/A  
Theme: 3. Salt( art/100-Writing-Prompts-Challenge-330099896)  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: G  
Warning: N/A  
Summary: N/A  
World: Canon  
Chapters: Dabble  
Status: complete  
Date started: 5-13-13  
Date Finished: 6-21-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Extra: Finally I finished it this one gave me hard time for some odd reason :/ I believe the next one will give me harder. We will see I guess, another reason as most have known is well yeah Yuki I want her to be fit for Itachi and have been feeling down about it. I can't say if it passed this depression but we will see. As most have guess this is my first time writing with the new idea of Yuki in the canon world I only hope it fits.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

It was like salt on an open wound, as they stared at each other glaring. Her eyes looking more hurt showing weakness but she refused to believe she was showing weakness. She was strong from the start hiding her past but using it as driving force to make her strong. So why did she feel like crying?

She stared into his eyes deep into them, those crimson deep red eyes that seemed at the moment judging her harshly. She made a mistake wondered on the wrong side of town again. Itachi warned her before scolded her like he would an eight year old child last time when she last got into trouble. Not that she blamed Itachi for scolding her now she almost made a deal with an eighty year old man a deal where would of lost.

No, the reason Hunnutsuka Yuki felt like crying when she stared the emotionless mask of the Uchiha prodigy was the lack of excitement he had upon seeing her. It has been two weeks since she last saw him. She was excited seeing his handsome face once again and hearing his voice however the Uchiha did not seem as pleases as she.

She ignored his glare as she glared back and bit bottom lip. 'Show no fear never let him know when he huts you,' a tiny voice in her head mumbled. Itachi sighed reading it in her eyes before looking away no emotion on his face.

"Yuki," he said his voice vid of emotion as she stood not backing down, "Go home," It was like a salt on an open wound as they stared at each other glaring.


	5. Could This Day Get Any Worse? (AU)

bTitle:/b Could this day get any worse?  
bPair:/b Itaoc(ItaYuki)  
bCommission (for):/b  
bTheme:/b 5. Clip  
bGenre:/b Romance  
bRating:/b PG  
bWarning:/b  
bWorld:/bAU  
b Status:/b Complete  
bDate started:/b 10-25-13  
bDate Finished:/b 11-5-13

bDisclaimer on Art and OC's:/b I don't own the picture on top  
bDisclaimer:/b I don't own Naruto copyrighted :iconmasashikishimoto:

bChapters:/b Drabble  
bChapters:/b  
acronym title="Read it, learn it, love it."a href=" art/8-Heartrace-ItaYuki-474065811?q=gallery%3AMikoYami%2F43672686qo=3"Squeal/a/acronym

bExtra:/b  
I know this one took long and so will the other but I couldn't come up with anything at all. First it was Yuki making clips out of flowers. But it was silly so I avoided writing but while watching Doctor who it hit me Itachi and Yuki clipped together. Also I now have an editor :IconAlicia-x-Itachi: stop by on her profile and read some of her stuff ^^

* * *

Yuki blushed as she stared at her boss's muscular chest. He was standing no more  
than a few centimeters away. The scent of his cologne and that musky male scent that only belonged to him were making her dizzy.

Itachi, on the other hand was holding on to Yuki's arm, trying to keep the girl from fainting. He was used to this sort of reaction from women. They would normally faint or try to take advantage of the situation of being clipped together with their very sexy boss.

Yuki seemed stuck between both choices; her cheeks were red as her fingers fidgeted, trying to decide what to do next: either try to unclip herself from her boss' tie, or just faint and hope he does it without ruining her outfit.

Itachi sighed. He was already having a bad day as is, and getting tied up with his pretty little secretary was not going to make it better; in fact, it was going to make him late for a meeting with father. Already his father was displeased with him.

Yuki blushed when she felt Itachi raise his hand and pinch the bridge of his nose, brushing her hair in the process. She always liked her boss, but she had never gotten a chance to be this close to him. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. "I guess I will be late," she heard him say. She could feel his warm breath on top of her head, his other hand on her back, holding her in place.

"Sorry," Yuki mumbled. Itachi glanced at her. She was looking down, her hands shaking as she tried unclipping his tie from her name tag. In a way, he felt guilty; he had yet to take out his temper on her, but now that he was relaxing a bit despite being late, he could feel the tension in the room he had created with his foul mood.  
"Not your fault," he mumbled.

He moved his hand to help Yuki. When their fingers brushed, both parties finally had to stop and stare at one another.

His red eyes stared into her black eyes, their faces inches apart. "Would you like to join me for lunch after this?" he questioned quietly.

Yuki's cheeks were bright red as she nodded. "Sure,"


	6. Bun In the Oven (College AU)

Title: Salt on the wound

Pair: ItaOc (ItaYuki)

Commission (for): N/A

Theme: 3. Salt

100 Writing Prompts Challenge by Sunshockk

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG

Warning: N/A

World:Canon

Status: N/A

Date started: 5-13-13

Date Finished: 6-21-13

Summary:

Disclaimer on Art and OC's: I don't own the picture on top

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto copyrighted :iconmasashikishimoto:

Chapters: Drabble

Chapters:

Extra::

Finally I finished it this one gave me hard time for some odd reason :/ I believe the next one will give me harder. We will see I guess, another reason as most have known is well yeah Yuki I want her to be fit for Itachi and have been feeling down about it. I can't say if it passed this depression but we will see. As most have guess this is my first time writing with the new idea of Yuki in the canon world I only hope it fits.

* * *

It was like salt on an open wound, as they stared at each other glaring. Her eyes looking more hurt showing weakness but she refused to believe she was showing weakness. She was strong from the start hiding her past but using it as driving force to make her strong. So why did she feel like crying?

She stared into his eyes deep into them, those crimson deep red eyes that seemed at the moment judging her harshly. She made a mistake wondered on the wrong side of town again. Itachi warned her before scolded her like he would an eight year old child last time when she last got into trouble. Not that she blamed Itachi for scolding her now she almost made a deal with an eighty year old man a deal where would of lost.

No, the reason Hunnutsuka Yuki felt like crying when she stared the emotionless mask of the Uchiha prodigy was the lack of excitement he had upon seeing her. It has been two weeks since she last saw him. She was excited seeing his handsome face once again and hearing his voice however the Uchiha did not seem as pleases as she.

She ignored his glare as she glared back and bit bottom lip. 'Show no fear never let him know when he huts you,' a tiny voice in her head mumbled. Itachi sighed reading it in her eyes before looking away no emotion on his face.

"Yuki," he said his voice vid of emotion as she stood not backing down, "Go home," It was like a salt on an open wound as they stared at each other glaring.


	7. Mermaids Tail (Pirate AU)

bTitle:/b Fishtale  
bPair:/b ItaOc (ItaYuki)  
bCommission (for):/b N/A

bTheme:/b 7. Fish  
bGenre:/b Romance, Pirate  
bRating:/b PG  
bWarning:/b N/A  
bWorld:/bPirate AU  
b Status:/b N/A  
bDate started:/b 05-16-14  
bDate Finished:/b 05-18-14  
bSummary:/b

bDisclaimer on Art and OC's:/b I don't own the picture on top  
bDisclaimer:/b I don't own Naruto copyrighted :iconmasashikishimoto:

bChapters:/b Drabble  
bChapters:/b

bExtra:/b  
Worst story ever -.- so much wrong with it feels all mushed together and rushed and just I don't like even reading it…I might continue with the idea

7\. Fish

Itachi was sailing the seven seas enjoying the salty sea air. He strode across the deck his leather boots a softly clicking on the soft wood beneath his feet. It was late at night his crew was asleep or least most of them. There were a few men scavenging around a bit.

He looked around the empty sea or what close to an empty sea. His eyes caught something, it looked like drift wood. Still he never saw drift wood with blood on it. He grabbed his spyglass to see what was drifting in the sea.

Could it be a large fish? It looked like a large…he stared at the drift wood. It was woman, she looked dead but he couldn't be so sure. Calling his few men on deck he looked at his spyglass. The woman was slowly drifting on the drift wood but she was slipping off.

Without even thinking about it, Itachi jumped into the water. He had to save the girl she was slipping off the drift wood. He had to save her. He couldn't answer why but he only caught the woman before she slipped down into the hungry sea.

He was stared her pretty little face, her ash black hair was clinging to her face as he began swimming closer to his ship. "Drop a rope," he said as he stared at the woman. She looked lovely wrapping some rope around her waist his crew members began pushing him up and the female up.

"Where did she come from," one of his crew members asked once the young girl was on the boat. Her body was smaller than most as he stared at her. The dress didn't seem to fit. It was a lot larger more like for a large woman. Her legs were hidden under the dress.

"Wake up," he said as he slapped her face a bit.

"That hurt," she said. Her eyes widen as she stared at him with ash black eyes staring at the men before her as she got up, "What am I doing here," she tired getting up but something hit Itachi's leg.

"She is a fish," one of his men pointed to the girls legs. Between the dress Itachi could what looked like a fish tail.

"She is a mermaid," Another man shouted, "kill her before she kills us," he held up his sword ready to stab the maiden. Itachi stared at the mermaid before he picked her up.

"No," he said as he held her closer, "I think I will keep her,"

His crew members stared at him like he was crazy as he carried her back to his cabin, "she will be my little pet, fish,"


	8. Heartrace (AU)

bTitle:/b Art is a…girl?!

bPair:/b ItaOc (ItaYuki)  
bCommission (for):/b  
bTheme:/b 8. Race  
bGenre:/b Romance  
bRating:/b PG  
bWarning:/b  
bWorld:/bAU  
b Status:/b  
Date started: 05-16-14  
Date Finished: 07-20-14  
bSummary:/b

bDisclaimer on Art and OC's:/b I don't own the picture on top  
bDisclaimer:/b I don't own Naruto copyrighted :iconmasashikishimoto:

bChapters:/b Drabble  
bChapters:/b  
acronym title="Read it, learn it, love it."a href=" art/5-Could-this-day-get-worse-ItaYuki-411687263" Prequel /a/acronym

bExtra:/b

Itachi was sitting next to Yuki his hands on her thigh, the only sound between them was the movie that they decided to watch. Neither had been focusing much on it, Itachi seemed bored while Yuki kept glancing at him.

It was not their first date they had been on plenty of other dates before, plenty of hand holding, touching like high school kids and kissing. Her heartbeat beat rapidly in her chest whenever she was around him, or when he touched her.

"Do you want me to change the movie?" she questioned, her boss. Her voice went still when he finally made eye contact with her, her heart racing in her chest. She looked down her cheeks bright red.

Itachi only chuckled, his hands moving further up her thigh, "no not really," the movie got really dirty part where the two leads started making move, "I am enjoying it," his hand began moving up and down on her thigh.

Yuki blushed as her heart rate increased, racing inside of her chest. She took a peek at her handsome boss slash boyfriend. He was staring at her moving closer. His hand went under her chin, so she was looking at him.

"Why do you look away?" he questioned. His fingers tracing her lips, she ingored the couple on the screen and looked at Itachi's lips.

"My heart races whenever I am near you," she spoke. Holding hands, touching, or just being close to him her heart was beating out of her chest, "It isn't healthy," she gave a little giggle.

Itachi stared at her, his hand moving her hand to his strong chest. Between the the cloths Yuki could feel a very faint thump. She blushed and made eye contact with him, "so does mine," he whispered kissing her lips.


	9. Poor Health (Canon)

bTitle:/b Poor Health  
bPair:/b ItaOc (ItaYuki)  
bCommission (for):/b

bGenre:/b Romance  
bRating:/b PG  
bWarning:/b  
bWorld:/bCanon  
b Status:/bComplete  
bDate started:/b 08-16-14  
bDate Finished:/b 11-11-14  
bSummary:/b

bDisclaimer on Art and OC's:/b I don't own the picture on top  
bDisclaimer:/b I don't own Naruto copyrighted :iconmasashikishimoto:

bChapters:/b Drabble  
bChapters:/b

bExtra:/b  
Something cute Itayuki

Yuki watched from the window, her eyes on the mysterious Akatsuki member. Her ash black eyes scanning him as the rain continued pouring around them. He looked unwell again, another fight where he could lose his life. He would need her help. Moving from her spot she opened the door and waited for him.

He entered the house removing that stupid jellyfish hat that was part of the Akatsuki uniform. "What did you do to yourself?" she questioned placing a hand on his cheek. He was sick and was trying hard not to fight it.

He didn't say anything and continued limping to the kitchen before sitting near the fireplace. He was cold, wet and looked like he was in bad condition. He only sneezed after a few minutes of silence and Yuki standing near the door.

"You are sick as well," she said finally closing the door and starting the fire. He didn't answer staring at Yuki. He was too tired he needed to sleep, "take off your cloths," she growled fingers unbuttoning his top, "you have to sleep on my bed and get yourself well," she growled.

"Just let me rest," Itachi said trying to swab her away. He stopped trying to push her away when he saw the look in Yuki's eyes, "fine," he mumbled. He got up and leaned on her shoulder limping to the bed. He stared at ash black while she covered him up with a blanket. Not before looking away while he changed into warmer cloths.

"You are going to die if you don't take care of yourself," she growled sitting on bed. Once again he didn't answer only a soft snore was the reply she got. She turned around and gently smiled at the handsome face of the Uchiha. She kissed his lips gently before leaving go him some food to eat and medication.

Itachi woke up a few hours later feeling a lot warmer then when he fell asleep. He glanced at Yuki whose head was resting on the bed while she sat on the floor. She had been up all night taking care of him. She didn't look relax probably stressing over his health.

He shifted he had to get some things from Yuki before leaving. He had a mission to fulfill visiting her was just a distraction but a pleasant distraction.

He sneezed a bit altering Yuki while she shifted but didn't bother getting up, "you better not be leaving Uchiha Jerk," she growled a threat, "you are sick and need rest," her eyes were still closed she must of thought her threat was enough to keep the Uchiha down.

"I have a mission," he spoke. His throat still hurt and his body ached all while his head was throbbing, "I have to compete it,"

"Itachi," she finally got up and pushed Itachi's shoulder down, "you are staying in bed till your health gets better," he was shocked by her strength. "I already made you some medicine and got some chicken noodle soup,"

"You have such poor health," she growled. Itachi didn't say anything and closed his eyes falling into deep sleep.


	10. A Misunderstanding (AU)

p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12px;" A Misunderstanding br / ItaOc (ItaYuki)br /Commission (for):br / 10. Rich br / Romance, Break-upbr / PGbr / br /AUbr / Status: Complete br /Date started: 01-10-15br /Date Finished: 01-16-15br / br /-br /Disclaimer on Art and OC's: I don't own the picture on topbr / I don't own Naruto copyrighted :iconmasashikishimoto:br /-br / Drabblebr /br /-br /br /My first ever break up story with Itachi and Yuki will they get back together? Is this story cheaply made? Hella yeah/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12px;"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12px;"-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He couldn't understand it when he was with her. She was mad at him ignoring him after he took her on a fancy dinner date and romantic walk. He put a lot of money and thought into this date her birthday date. She had loved every second of it till it was time to her gift./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He bought her two amethyst, heart shaped earrings, her birthstone. She didn't thank him or do anything just put the earrings down and told him she was tired. He couldn't understand it. He spent a lot of money on her trying to make her day special./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What do you want from me," he growled crossing his arms over his chest not understanding Yuki's spoiled personality. Why was she upset? Did she want more gifts? More expensive jewelry? Did she want him to spend more money on her?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"That thought pissed him off a lot. Was only his money important to her? He would make her richer in life? Have her live the rich life. He got up from her couch, accidently knocking the red wine on to her white carpet. She glanced at it finally he got glance at her face, her eyes were brimming with tears. "I will talk to you tomorrow," she growled heading to the kitchen. "You know the way to the door,"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"For a second Itachi was dumbfounded, "yes we will discuss our break up tomorrow," he said walking off pissed, "You are just like the others" he mumbled slamming the door shut and leaving. Yuki sat in the kitchen sobbing./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She was hurt. Hurt that he expected her to be like the others hurt that though they had been dating for two years he still expect her to be like the other gold digger woman. She was pissed off angry, she didn't get that one thing she wanted so badly. A ring and a promise to marry her. She had broken so many of her own promises to be happy with him. Just ot stay with him and he still couldn't understand that all she wanted was not his money or riches she just wanted to be married to him. Her once perfect life with the man she hoped ot spend the rest of her life had ended. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	11. What is in a Name? (Canon)

bTitle:/b Art is a…girl?!  
bPair:/b ItaOc (ItaYuki)  
bCommission (for):/b  
bTheme:/b11. Name  
bGenre:/b Romance  
bRating:/b PG  
bWarning:/b  
bWorld:/bAU  
b Status:/b Complete  
bDate started:/b 01-16-15  
bDate Finished:/b 05-23-15  
bSummary:/b

bDisclaimer on Art and OC's:/b I don't own the picture on top  
bDisclaimer:/b I don't own Naruto copyrighted :iconmasashikishimoto:

bChapters:/b Drabble  
bChapters:/b

bExtra:/b  
I think it is supposed to be a bit messy Yuki is dazed and tired.

"Congratulation Hunnutsuka, It is a baby girl" the young nurse said holding a pink blanket in her arm. Yuki closed her eyes feeling tired she gave a weak smile, satisfied with herself. She wanted to hold her daughter but she was too tired, "What would you like to name her?" The nurse questioned.

"The father had a name for her," Yuki spoke it was the first time she mentioned the father since she found out she was pregnant, "I can't remember it," she felt so sleepy. She needed to rest and think. Her baby kept crying wanting her mother's attention, "let me sleep," she moaned rubbing her eyes.

She wanted to rest, close her eyes and not think of the name. Her beautiful baby girl could remain nameless for a few hours. It had been such a long day a nine hour labor of her fainting in out of conscious. She wanted to hold the baby in her arms, she didn't get a chance to see her babies face yet. She could remember his dark eyes.

"Can I see her?" She reached for her child she had to stay up, she had to think of a name. The baby continued on crying "Let me hold her," she said weakly, "Let me see my baby," she closed her eyes falling into pitch darkness, old memories she thought she kept hidden poured out.

IItachi and Yuki were on her bed together. She was wrapped up in the warmth of his body again, listening to his steady breathing and heart beating. It was such comfortable welcoming she had forgotten she missed.

"Oh Itachi," she mumbled into his bare chest. It was a memory she had long forgotten he would breathe slowly into hair and whisper comforting words to her. She used to imagine a world where Itachi and her could live happily ever and they could start a family of their own. He would brush her hair gently while she slept in his arms /i

The days seemed so far away all like a dream, she couldn't touch anymore. He would play along with her day dream fulfill her fantasy. Now that she thought about it was so cruel of him. He always knew he was going to die young why fool her.

But she had been so happy she had been a fool instead. She knew Itachi was going to die when she fell in love with him. She wanted to be with him, she would take whatever time she had with him and selfishly keep till the last second when he had to go.

. She would speak about the prefect life with seven kids she named them all. But at the moment she couldn't remember the names for the life of her. She remembered she wanted four boys and three girls. Itachi even had a say in the name though she remembered it he only spoke with one name so lovingly.

Yuki opened her eyes and stared at the bright light over her head she could picture Itachi's face. Her mind wondered back to the night they spoke of names. It was a beautiful night with the full moon high in the sky, creating a shadow on their faces.

i"Itachi you should name a child as well," she said staring into his onyx eyes. He had his Sharingan off while he stared at her lip with a blank expression. He had a grim look on his face deep in thought over the future that couldn't be.

"I don't have a name," he whispered. Things went blurry but she could her voice asking if he had a choice what would he name a child, just one child.

"My mother always wanted a baby girl," he admitted. Things became clear once again. She stared into his eyes. She could feel his warmth next to her skin and smell the scent of forest, it all felt so inviting. She listened to his words, "she was always found of the name Kisa,"

"Kisa it is," she giggled, "we will name a girl Kisa," it was a promise in their fantasy world she created just for them. /i

Yuki was back to staring at the nurse a soft smile on her lips, "Kisa, her name is Kisa U-" she stopped herself, "Kisa Hunnutsuka," the nurse placed the beautiful baby girl in the mothers arm.

"She is beautiful," Yuki spoke staring into eyes that reminded her of Itachi.


	12. Vaulted Secret (Canon)

Walking the familiar path back home Kisa clung on to her drawing she drew in class. It was for father's day, she was supposed to hand it to her father but one thing bothered her though while she continued walking the winding path away from Konoha village, she didn't have a father.

She never had chance to even meet her father, or knew how he looked. He mother rarely spoke about him, and when she did it always so secretive like she was ashamed. When asked if she loved him her mother would answer truthfully that she did love him, but wouldn't further reason why.

She stared at the family picture she was required to drawing of her father or lack thereof how she saw him. How could she draw him, when his face was so unfamiliar to her his personality nonexistent, the only thing she knew about him was that he loved her. Or that is what her mother would tell her every night. Her father, this mysterious figure was watching over them protecting them and that he loved her.

The picture itself was the best she could think of a black mysterious figure with white angle wings floating on a cloud protecting Kisa and her mother while they hugged one another smiling. Her teacher explained to the eight year old the picture was beautiful but to be honest Kisa found it depressing. Her other friends had picture of their father hugging them or playing with them but most all they had faces.

"Hello Kisa," she heard her mother's gentle voice from the garden, "how did you day at the academy go?" she was pulling out weeds, fixing dying flowers and planting new ones. The garden was looking beautiful with different flowers scattered about. Kisa stared at them and walked to her mother.

"Your flowers are looking beautiful mommy," She wrapped her arms around her mother's neck forgetting about her absent father. She was always in awe of her mother's garden the same dried up flowers were in glass frame over Kisa's bed, with dates written on them.

"Thank you," her mother laughed and hugged her daughter back, "your flowers are doing fine as well," she led her daughter to the special part of the garden littered with white Irises. A small one was starting to bud.

"Mommy, mommy it is looking so pretty," she smiled excited and jumped around it.

"Your father would love this garden," her mother said absent minded, "are you hungry my love?" she had had just bought some apples from the market.

Kisa frowned and looked at her picture again at the mention of her father, "Mommy," she clutched the picture close to her chest as they walked to the kitchen with mother. She assumed her mother was listening while she cut some apples, "What is daddy like?"

Her mother stopped cutting the apples into bunny shape and put the knife down, "why do you ask," there was that pain look on her face. Kisa sat on the chair her legs barely brushing the ground. She explained the story at school and showed her mother the picture.

"Why don't I know my father? You don't talk about him," they were both staring at the picture. The guilt in Yuki's expression not fading away, while Kisa explained what happened in school, tears filling her eyes.

"Kisa I am about to tell you a secret," Yuki figured it had been long enough and she wanted to talk about her departed lover for some time. She wanted Kisa to know about her father and his kindness, his loyalty, his strength but most all gentle heart.

The six year old eyes waiting for her mother to continue explain what her father was like, "oh I promise mommy," She wanted to hear anything of her father. Why did her mother love him? Would he of loved her? Why did he leave them and die?

Yuki grabbed picked up her daughter, "Lets meet your father," she spoke gently. She was nervous it would be the first time she would talk about Itachi. In what was years, in her heart she heart she wanted to talk about him. Express to her daughter why she loved him and who he was as a man a ninja; the importance of Itachi Uchiha.

Kisa smiled as they walked back to her mother's room and opened a treasure box, after setting her daughter on the bed.

She pulled out a picture of grumpy man staring at the camera annoyed he wore a black cloak with red clouds all over it. His hair was in a long pony tail and long bangs framing his handsome face. His eyes were a dark onyx color but there was hidden happiness. He looked like a good man prefect for her mother.

"That is Itachi Uchiha," she read about him in her school books. He was Konoha's greatest hero, the hero that suffered in darkness. She remembered idolizing him and doing a school project explain how he protected Konoha. Her mother was extra insightful with the subject, "you married him?" she felt a thousand words spilling out of her mouth.

Yuki giggled lightly, "Kisa one question at a time please, my love," she held her daughter and answered the questions about Itachi. She pulled and read the letter he left her before he died and spoke. How the flowers in Kisa's rooms were flowers he brought her from each mission, his rare smiles and just how warm she felt being around him.

Kisa listened eagerly to the stories she glanced at the picture again and the art she created, "I think you did an amazing job with the picture. It looks just like your father a man protecting us and the people he loves from the shadows with a heart as while as his wings?"

Kisa smiled at her mother, "Can I frame the picture as well?"


	13. Harboring A Criminal (Canon)

**Title: Harboring A Criminal **

**Pair: ItaOc (ItaYuki**

**Commission (for):**

** Theme: 13. Criminal **

**100 Writing Prompts Challenge by Sunshockk**

** Genre: Romance, Drama, tragedy**

** Rating: PG**

** Warning: Sad**

**World:Canon**

**Status: complete**

** Date started: 08-02-15**

** Date Finished:08-02-15**

** Summary:**

**Disclaimer on Art and OC's: I don't own the top of the picture**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto copyrighted :iconmasashikishimoto:**

**Chapters: Drabble**

**Chapters:**

**Extra:**

**I don't know where this is going. I hope you don't mind it I kind of like it. Another canon story **

* * *

13\. Crime

Yuki couldn't understand what she was doing was crime, the fact she was harboring a criminal would lead to death. Not just any criminal an S-rank missing nine, an Akatsuki member. But yet she still welcomed him to her home every time he arrived. She would still heal him when he was battered and broken. She would aid him when he needed food, water and a place to rest.

She found herself caring more for him each time he would stop by. Each time they touched her heart went racing, for a harsh killer he had such a soft touch. Every time they kissed her mind went racing wanting more, his kisses her sweet. When they would make love she found herself at peace with his gentle touch and seductive words.

The thing she loved the most though was not his soft touches or sweet kisses or gentle touch not even seductive words. No…it much simpler than that, the reason she was continuing on with such misdemeanor. No…she was attached to his smile and his secret kind heart.

His kind heart was shown on rare occasions helping injured ninja's and bringing them back to her so she could make medication. He would disguise himself as her husband using transformation jutsu to change his face and hid his chakra. He would bring her flowers when no one was looking or hold her gently on thunderous night protecting her.

His smile was even rarer, one that he rarely showed to anybody not even to her. She had made a game with teasing the criminal trying to see if he could smile. Telling jokes but missing the punchline, telling him the trouble her family would sometimes cause or just lying next to him listening to his heartbeat. He would whisper into her hair, that being around her made him happy.

He was more than a prince he was a knight, with red clouds. He was the man with the stoic face and the dark past with hidden secrets. The man that protected her despite knowing her dark history surrounded in sin. He still accepted her protected her and she wished to do the same thing with him.

She has forced herself into an illusion of a make believe family with this man. It cannot be he was a criminal she was harboring. He wanted her to stay loyal to the village have a safe place to stay if anything were to happen to him and he couldn't be there for her.

She loved him.


	14. Photograph (CEO AU)

p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;" Photoshoot?/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;" Itaoc (Itayuki)/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Commission (for): /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;" 14. Photograph /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;" Romance, cutesy/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;" PG/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;" Thoughts on Adultery (somewhat), sexual thougts, Itachi a little ooc/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"AU/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;" Status: Complete/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;" Date started: 8-15-15/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;" Date Finished:9-1-15/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;" -/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Disclaimer on Art and OC's: I don't own the top design/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;" I don't know Itachi or the other characters mentioned :Iconkishimoto:/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"-/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;" ficlet/three page fanfic/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"-/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;" I don't know where this is going. This is one of the best/worst fanfiction I ever wrote. I don't know what I am writing I just kind of went with my own way. I am not sure where this was going and what I was thinking but I kind of love it because look I was writing with my mind shut off because I kind of was :D. IF things don't make sense logically yeah I know I turned off logic just for the story to flow. I need a /Now for a question. This is three page fanfic 1,500+thousand words. If I were to offer it as a commission how much would you pay for it?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Yuki sighed rolling her eyes as her boss yammered on about an exclusive they managed to get with the infamous Itachi Uchiha. He was a young CEO of the Uchiha Corporation. He was the youngest business owner in the city, he was young, handsome, rich and not mention single./spanbr style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"She sat in her chair swiveling back and forth staring at a video of Itachi while he spoke of a new deal his company made with the Hyuuga. A female was wrapped in his arm his fiancée as they were told. She frowned noticing how stiff they both were. It was obvious they both hated the camera and both felt one little one for one another./spanbr style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""So I interview him?" a blond haired woman asked fixing her breast up trying to impress a still picture of Itachi, "and Yuki" her eyes narrowed at Yuki, "takes picture of him," /spanbr style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"There was zero comment from anybody while Yuki continued on munching on her beagle. She found herself focusing on Itachi instead ignoring the blond and her venomous glare. It was a picture of him at the podium, he looked so very handsome and understood the females eagerness to meet him./spanbr style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""When do we meet the Uchiha?" Yuki questioned standing up and getting ready to leave. She had date today and was eager to get out and start gets dressed for it. She headed towards the door./spanbr style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Today," a deep voice spoke from the door way. Yuki's cheeks redden as she found herself staring at a man's masculine chest. She looked up to see the Uchiha standing in front of her. He looked down at her before slowly pushing past her and took a seat at the head of the table./spanbr style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Yuki watched him blinking a few times confused, "I don't have my equipment," she pointed out crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn't going to play his game. She couldn't believe how handsome he was, he looked even more prefect then in picture. /spanbr style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Itachi stared at her before staring at her boss, "You didn't tell them," he looked annoyed. If there is one thing he hated it was when things didn't go as planned. He had this interview planned for months he was starting to get annoyed with how unprepared they were. He checked his glanced at the woman at the door, "get your equipment and get ready, I don't have a lot time to spare and I hate waiting,"/spanbr style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Yuki frowned, her eyes narrowed before she left. She was going to take her time getting her equipment ready. She dialed her dates number let him knowing she had to cancel before heading to her place to change her outfit and get ready./spanbr style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Itachi growled after one hour passed, then two hours passed and then then two hours and a half. The photographer was still missing; she had left a while back and still hadn't returned. /spanbr style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Is your photographer normally this rude?"Itachi questioned standing up, "I have no reason to stay here, tell your photographer that if she wishes to stay in the business she should study the word punctual" he growled. He was running late for a date with his fiancée it was something he wasn't looking forward to but a task he had to continue with. /spanbr style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Punctual: happening or doing something at the agreed or proper time; on time." A soft voice said at the door. The female from early was standing at the door, her ash black eyes staring back at him, "but if I remember correctly we didn't agree on a proper time," /spanbr style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Itachi scowled at the female at the doorway. She was playing games with him she had changed her outfit to something more suited for a date then working, she even had gone far enough to fix her hair in a style that would have been time consuming. He couldn't deny the woman before him was lovely, he placed his elbow on the table, resting his nose on his finger hiding his smirk./spanbr style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""But I think I informed you that I have limited time," his eyes roamed her body he started at her lush legs uncovered thanks to her dress. His eyes continued on roaming up her body, from her curved hips, to her slim waist stopping at her slow breathing breast before continue on moving up staring at her red plump lips. She seemed unaware of where of his eyes had wondered, "I would think you would have decency to respect a client," he could she her lips form into a frown as she stepped in. /spanbr style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Is everything ready," she asked the male that was sitting next to Itachi with his arms crossed over his chest and disapproving look on his face. /spanbr style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Yes, while Samui was interviewing him we set up the shoot," he stood up. "Let me show you were you are to be seated Uchiha," he stood up. Itachi followed suite. He eyed the beautiful female that stalked behind him. He was now curious what she looked like underneath all her clothes. He was finding himself attracted to her. He had to remind himself that he had a fiancée./spanbr style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"She stared at him chewing on her lip, "Why do you look so st…" she paused and rolled her eyes to the top of her head, "Why do you look so sad in your pictures?" she questioned finally. She had noticed in the picture not only did he look stiff but also sad. /spanbr style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"He raised an eyebrow staring at her. He wasn't sure how to answer that instead he looked straight ahead. He hadn't noticed he gave the allusion of being sad when people snapped pictures of him, he was always more annoyed then upset, "I am not upset," he spoke, he knew how childish he sounded, "why do you question?" He wanted to know why she saw him that way./spanbr style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"They reached the photoshoot. Hayase (Itachi caught was the males name) was listening intently to their conversation. Itachi's eyes narrowed at the male a warning before glancing back at the photographer. She was biting those lips he we as tempted to taste./spanbr style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"She was thinking about the answer, "I guess it is just a feeling," she said her cheeks red from embarrassment, "forget I said anything," /spanbr style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Itachi chuckled a bit while Hayase was despite to keep on Itachi's good book, "I will get you some water," he said. He would have ordered Yuki to get the water anything to keep her shut up and busy but he need his photographer to snap shots of Itachi./spanbr style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I guess you were mistaken," he waved the man off and stared at the female as she glared at him her arms crossed over her chest. She knew he was right and this didn't please her. If he had to guess she was the stubborn type that hated being told she was wrong, the one that would accept a challenge. He wanted to test her some more./spanbr style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Let's get this over with I had to cancel a date," she was began setting up her camera. /spanbr style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Itachi held his jealousy, but shook it off he only wanted to bed the beautiful female before him. He wished he could get a chance to try her out. She wouldn't be one that would disappoint in bed and personality. He sat on the lone stool in front of the camera./spanbr style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""As did I," Itachi said not regretting he had to cancel it .He was sure his fiancée wasn't upset either after all they were all for sure, "I didn't get your name," he said after she gave him a look that quickly turned to surprise./spanbr style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"She snapped a few pictures of him, "Yuki," she finally said smiling at him. They stayed quiet for the rest of shoot; mostly because Hayase came back with the cup of water and Itachi didn't want share anymore information to the reporter. /spanbr style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Yuki snapped pictures of Itachi. She hated how stiff he was he was, he made it difficult to have creative freedom. She must have said or did something funny because she could see a rare never before seen smile on his thin lips. It was the heart pounding, mind numbing, must beautiful, warming smile that had her melting on the inside and wanting to see more. God he was beautiful she chewed on her bottom lip she understood why he had so many girls after him. /spanbr style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I am so sorry about what happened today," Hayase said when the photoshoot was long over. He was talking about forgetting the date of day the interview and Yuki's tardiness slash smart tongue./spanbr style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Itachi nodded and glanced at Yuki, while she was packing her camera and gathering her purse. She was ignoring him now. He smirked walking past the male and walked towards her. He knew what he was going to do breaking rules or not. He was feeling attracted to her and wanted to date her, taste her./spanbr style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Let me walk you to your car," he said picking up her camera equipment. /spanbr style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Yuki blushed and looked away, "I don't drive," she mumbled. Itachi was inside cheering, an idea working in his head. /spanbr style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Then I will drive you home," he said./span/p 


	15. Little Gifts (Canon)

bTitle:/b Little Gifts

bPair:/b Mild Itaoc (Itayuki)

bCommission (for):/b

bTheme:/b 15. Quill :thumb330099896:

bGenre:/b Cute, next Gen

bRating:/b PG

bWarning:/b Itachi is dead

bWorld:/bCanon

b Status:/b Complete

bDate started:/b9-29-15

bDate Finished:/b10-08-15

bWord Count/b:408

bSummary:/b

bPreview Picture/b

bDisclaimer on Art and OC's:/b I don't own the Character

bDisclaimer:/b I don't know Itachi or the other characters mentioned :Iconmasashikishimoto:

bChapters:/b ficlet

bPrequel/Squeal :/b

bExtra:/b My first story with Yuki being pregnant. I am not sure how I feel about this story it feels lost and a bit silly. But I wanted something small with Yuki alone and living her day to day life. I might try more in the future with Yuki alone.

15\. Quill

Yuki found herself alone again, alone with her thoughts, alone with her feelings, alone with the heavy burden she had to carry. She glanced around the coward street of Konoha watching people was they whispered to one another and pointed to her. She had glanced away avoiding eye contact with anybody.

She felt a strong kick in belly. Placing a hand on her stomach she chuckled, "I know, I know I am not really alone," she whispered to the life form living inside her stomach, "I have you," she glanced at the villagers and continued on her shopping ignoring the gossip going around.

"So Yuki," she glanced up from the red tomato she was holding to glance at the shop keeper, "how many weeks are you and will you tell the father if he comes back?" she glanced at the old man while rubbing her belly. He was looking for gossip to spread around the other villagers.

"It would be six months in two days," she put the tomato back and didn't want to continue the conversation anymore. She could feel her heart breaking at the thought, it was the day she lost him the day he said his good-byes, "I will have two pounds of Tomato's"

Every time she walked into the village these days she was the center of gossip. Or too to speak. Everyone was curious who was the father was. People were curious if the young girl was raped while she was hosting a guests of hers or did she fall in love with a traveling ninja while he passed by. It was gossip and if people only knew the truth.

She walked through the market before stopping at quill shop. She normally wouldn't have stopped but it was as if something was calling to her to stop. She glanced at them her hand on her belly feeling her baby kick.

"Yes they are lovely," she told her child knowing full well that her child couldn't see the quills. Still they were lovely.

Yuki picked up one and glanced at the soft black feathers thinking about him. It was the same as his hair. She missed him so much. She placed a hand on her belly and laughed, "Your father always reminded me of a crow. He would sometimes send me a letter with one of his crow," she sighed feeling the needed to buy it, "I will write you a letter," she laughed.


	16. Punchline (AU)

bTitle:/b Punchline

bPair:/b Itaoc (Itayuki)

bCommission (for):/b

bTheme:/b 16. Punch :thumb330099896:

bGenre:/b Romance, Cute?

bRating:/b PG

bWarning:/b Drinking, Alcohol

bWorld:/bAU, Business, Tycoon

b Status:/b Complete

bDate started:/b10-09-15

bDate Finished:/b10-11-13

bWord Count/b:1,043

bSummary:/b N/A

bPreview Picture/bN/A

bDisclaimer on Art and OC's:/b I don't own the Character

bDisclaimer:/b I don't know Itachi or the other characters mentioned :Icon:Iconmasashikishimoto:

bChapters:/b ficlet

bPrequel/Squeal :/b

bExtra:/b

I think I have an issue :/. I don't know why I am writing with this theme as it is my second theme with cheating, or the idea of cheating. But is it cheating? Yuki broke up with Kaito before Itachi took over. Anyway this a two for one deal with the theme punch; punchline and physical assault (Itachi should be arrested). There is much ideas for the word punch I went for the cliché one and one out of the box. Did you know Yuki sucks at jokes? Or that she gets drunk easily?

16\. Punch

Itachi sighed as he sipped his whisky waiting for his client to enter the bar so they could move to their seats. He wasn't a fan of this man. He was always late for important meeting like this, or made off handed comment insulting him or his family company.

He finished his whisky and stared at the empty cup, moving the glass gently between his fingers. The only good thing about his client was his girlfriend; a sweet, young girl. Itachi found himself often jealous of his client and inviting him over for informal meetings for just a chance to see the man's girlfriend. Tonight was his last meeting with his client. The last time he will see her.

He clenched his other hand into a fist. He couldn't understand why he was jealous of the man. The girl was cute yes but she hardly spoke and mostly kept quiet and observed the few times she did speak her words barely meant a thing to him. Still he wanted to know what was going through that head of hers, why was she with someone who seemed to think so little about her.

"Have you been waiting long Uchiha?" the obnoxious voice of his client interrupted his thoughts.

Itachi shifted in his seat and stared at the blond man with velvet colored eyes. He was dressed in a purple suit and a black tie looking more like he was European blood then Japanese. Itachi's eyes scanned over him trying to hide his scowl before stopping at the woman to the right of his client.

She was dressed in matching purple dress that showed a lot more skin then she looked comfortable with. Her fingers were tugging along the hem of the dress trying to cover up her bare thighs. She made eye contact with the Uchiha prodigy and looked away.

"Good Evening Uchiha," she said bowing her head avoiding eye contact with him.

"I have told you before call me Itachi," he was staring at the female before glancing at his client, "Glad you could make it Kaito…..Yuki," he bowed his head to the both of them, "I hope this place wasn't too hard to find,"

"Not at all Itachi," Kaito spoke saying 'Itachi' in a mocking tone. His arms wrapping around Yuki's waist, "your directions were just too confusing, we found ourselves walking in circles," he forced a laugh, "should we get a table we are famished," he spoke for his girlfriend.

Yuki looked away nibbling on her lips a nervous habit of hers Itachi had learned. He found it charming but he kept his mouth shut not wanting to insult the idiot while he continued on talking. It was nonsense Itachi barely cared about. He picked up his brief case and followed the two.

The hostess found them a seat right away after Itachi spoke his family name. They sat away from the coward. Itachi giving a seat in the corner to Yuki knowing she would feel more comfortable away from wondering eyes of other customers.

"Should we get started," Itachi asked picking up the menu.

The meal was quiet after they ordered their food. Nobody said anything; Itachi could sense something was breaking in Kaito and Yuki's relationship. He watched her while she chugged down one cup of alcohol and another, an unusual habit of hers. He watched her slowly paying attention to how couple was acting towards one another.

Kaito would move his hands to hers and she would shake it off more interested in the drink. Her cheeks were slightly pink from the alcohol in her system, she giggled slight when their food finally arrived. She ate her dish finishing only half but drinking more of the champagne her boyfriend ordered.

Itachi finally spoke of the business contract getting Kaito to sign so their family could merge with one another and hopefully make money.

"Hopefully we won't see one another anymore," Kaito said sipping his champagne. Yuki giggled a bit drunk from all the drinking she did.

"I was hoping the same thing," Itachi said moving the drink from Yuki and ordering her water to drink instead and more bread.

She giggled more, "I don't want to get fat, are you trying to get me fat Itachi,"

"Not at all Yuki," Itachi said loving the way his names parted from her lips, "I will share the breadsticks with you," he was going to miss seeing her. He wanted to know more about her too bad she was dating the jerk.

The bread came along with the water, Yuki was nibbling the breadsticks by then she was telling lame jokes or attempting to the issue was that she kept missing the punchline. Itachi listened to the jokes and each failing punchline. He would chuckle finding the fact she missed the joke to be cuter and funnier than the actual joke itself.

"What do ninja's like to wear on their feet?" she didn't wait for answer as she continued giggling, "Snickers," she paused waiting for both males reaction.

Itachi chuckled while Kaito glared at his girlfriend, "you missed the punchline again," he crossed his arms over his chest. HE wanted to go home maybe if he was lucky fool around with Yuki, "It is Sneakers, god that is annoying,"

Yuki stared at him the alcohol wearing off. She was looking hurt by each rude comment he made to her. Itachi wanted to punch him.

He stood up and placed his coat on her shoulder, "Let me take you home," he wasn't going to trust Kaito tonight.

Yuki nodded as she held back tears, helped her stand up while she stumbled around trying to stand straight. She leaned on Itachi mumbling something as he paid the bill.

Kaito watched unmoving but looking more furious, "FINE" he snapped, "YOU CAN HAVE THE WHORE!"

Everyone at the restaurant had their eyes on them now. Yuki was still leaning on Itachi slurring words together while sobbing. From what Itachi could catch she was breaking up with Kaito. He placed an arm protectively around the drunken girl before punching Kaito on the cheek knocking off the chair.

"She said she is breaking up with you," he turned around and began walking with her to his car.


	17. Patient and Nurse (AU)

Title: Patient and Nurse

Pair: Itaoc (ItaYuki)

Commission (for):

Theme: 17. X-ray

100 Writing Prompts Challenge by Sunshockk

Genre: Romance, cutesy , fun

Rating: PG

Warning: OOC?

World:AU

Status: Complete

Date started:11-01-15

Date Finished:12-01-15

Word Count:440

Summary: N/A

Preview PictureN/A

Disclaimer on Art and OC's: I don't own the Character

Disclaimer: I don't know Itachi or the other characters mentioned :iconkishimoto:

Chapters: ficlet

Prequel/Squeal :

Extra: Something short and well not well written but I was stuck on X-ray. Now even more stuck on the next prompt

17\. X-Ray

"I am sorry sir," a raven haired nurse said as she he held the black and white picture of what was supposed to be his chest bone. He continued on staring at the picture trying to figure what was going with his body he stared at the cracks on the bones trying to figure why such a small crack hurt so much, "It looks like you will be bed ridden for a week,"

Itachi groaned he couldn't lay in bed for a week what about his job. He couldn't really do much criminals lying in bed. He scratched the back of his neck ignoring the pain he felt when he lifted his arm. He continued on staring at the black and white picture.

"Could I speak to the doctor," Itachi questioned. He didn't want to admit it in front of the nurse but he felt kind of embarrassed being in the position he was in. He was going to try to convince the doctor to send him home early.

"Of course," she left the room leaving him with his pictures to stare at. He continued on staring at it. He could catch up paper work. It wasn't something he was too excited about but he had been holding it off long enough.

A few minutes later the doctor came in with the pretty little nurse behind him. He whispered a few things to her before looking back at Itachi and smiled, "I see leaping off a building didn't work as well as you thought,"

Itachi scowled at the joke the doctor made but didn't say anything as he continued on staring at his x-ray picture. True Itachi did leap off a building but I was chasing a mob boss that once again slipped off the radar.

"No, it seems I miscalculated the jump," Itachi answered dryly. The nurse chuckled a bit, smiling shyly back at him as she handed the doctor some sheets of paper. The doctor's eyes narrowed at him but didn't say anything more on Itachi's own stupidity instead lectured him a bit about was going to be done.

"Yuki will be your nurse," the doctor said motioning his head towards the nurse that was still writing notes on everything that was being said. She glanced up from her clipboard and blushed before hiding her face again as she continued on writing.

He soon walked out leaving the nurse and patient alone together. Itachi glanced at her as she stared back at him. He smirked and lay on the bed his thoughts about checking out gone if had a chance to learn more about the nurse.


	18. Dating Tips (College AU)

Title: Dating Tips

Pair: Itaoc (Itayuki)

Commission (for):

Theme: 18. Railroad :thumb330099896:

Genre: Romance, cutesy , confusing

Rating: PG

Warning: ooc, dead and crappy fanfic

World:college AU

Status: Complete

Date started:11-30-15

Date Finished:12-10-15

Word Count:309

bSummary:/b N/A

bPreview Picture/bN/A

bDisclaimer on Art and OC's:/b I don't own the Character

bDisclaimer:/b I don't know Itachi or the other characters mentioned : masashikishimoto:

bChapters:/b drabble

bPrequel/Squeal :/b

bExtra:/b

This is bad I was stuck on railroad idea but I wasn't sure where I went. Oh well I kind of want to connect it to the next Prompt.

18\. Railroad

Yuki sighed as she sitting in front of the mirror trying on different outfits. She frowned after she threw another dress on her bed. Her best friend sat on her bed reading a simple fashion magazine she owned for ideas. He was rolling his eyes.

"Yuki," he chuckled, "don't think you are rushing into this relationship too soon?" he spoke. He was hiding his jealousy. He had a little crush on his best friend since they met in middle school but Yuki was always distracted by school or her latest boyfriend that ended up terrible.

Yuki frowned and looked at Itachi, not sure how to react. She was used to him acting like this telling her to take her time. She sat on the bed and looked at him not sure what to answer instead she stared at him.

He sighed and put the magazine on the bed and stared at her. He was close, to her he could smell her sweet perfume. He moved closer he was tempted he so badly he wanted to kiss her. She was close to him and he could lips part.

"Where is he taking you?" he asked not really interested but needed the distraction. He might find better dates for her in the future. Ways he was planning to impress her when he finally had a chance to date.

Yuki sighed and frowned and looked away, "He is into the train," she wasn't sure how to feel about that, "so we are going to look at Railroads," she shrugged not very impressed but happier she had a chance to date the loser.

Itachi stared at her before lying back on her bed. The loser didn't have much of a chance of keeping her and picking up a magazine. He once again reads date ideas again. Yuki was back to trying different outfits.


End file.
